Todo como Siempre
by Kris Hart
Summary: “¿Qué ves con tanto detenimiento Malfoy?¿Algo que te guste, quizá?” “Ahora que lo mencionas HERMIONE , sí.” UNA PROVOCACION QUE DESATA MUCHAS COSAS.ALGO FUERTE. DEJEN REVIEWS!


**TODO COMO SIEMPRE**

**KRIS HART**

**CAPITULO ÚNICO.**

Disclaimer.-ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Solo los ocupo para mi diversión

_

* * *

_

Sintió un calor en todo el cuerpo que no le permitío moverse sin parecer torpe. Las manos temblorosas llenas de expectación no pasaban desapercibidas por su acompañante en aquella sala. Ella lo trataba de disimular al pasar una página a la otra de su pesado libro con seguridad, pero eso no convencia a lo más mínimo a su pareja premio anual. Draco que se había sentado premeditadamente ahí frente a ella con solo la parte baja de su pijama disfrutaba observar el rubor incontenible que la castaña tuvo cuando lo vio salir de su cuarto y él clavó su mirada gris en ella con intención de intimidarla, cosa que funcionó pues aunque Hermione no era la típica joven de 17 años estúpida seguidora de él, por algo era premio anual, tampoco significaba que no tuviera ojos ni que careciera de hormonas, pues aunque le costara admitirlo el joven heredero Malfoy era un dios en cuerpo de hombre, cada ínfima parte de su pecho desnudo al descubierto le hacía honores al resto de su anatomía masculina, incluyendo su tallado rostro varonil lleno de rasgos cautivadores. Le causaba impotencia a la vez no ser capaz de disimular su nerviosismo en esos momentos, pero ¿qué mas podría hacer ella si el hombre lo único que hacía era verla con escrutinio sin dar muestras de tregua¿Porque su mirada intrigante le picaba la piel¿Por qué no se iba de una vez?Harta de la situación, suspiró dejando salir toda la presión que sentía en aquellos momentos y tomando fuerzas para dar inicio a una intrépida conversación más con el "encantador" de su compañero de torre, cerró el libro con un golpe seco.

- ¿Qué ves con tanto detenimiento Malfoy?¿Algo que te guste, quizá? - le dijo sugerente y mirada perversa mientras pensaba en qué forma lograr incómodar a su acompañante como él la había incómodado a ella.

Malfoy que no se esperaba aquella repentina pregunta y mucho menos aquella actitud, solo se limito a sonreir con misterio. - Ahora que lo mencionas HERMIONE , sí. Admiraba tus largas y torneadas piernas y me preguntaba cuántas veces alguién las tocó como debieron ser tocadas?, Suponiendo claro que alguien te haya tocado alguna vez...- dijo con su voz más ronca y suave de lo normal, y sin quitar ojos de ella aún.

Hermione que cada vez se sentía mas desenmascarada y vulnerable, no pudo evitar sentir una excitación carnal naciente al notar como el rubio se sobaba con la llema de los dedos sus delgados labios rosa mientras terminaba de hablar y cuando el calor de su vientre bajo no pudo más lo único que hizo por reflejo fue cruzar sus piernas y pasar sus manos hacia atrás por sus cabellos castaños en un intento inútil de refrescar sus pensamientos.

- Eso DRACO no es de tu incumbencia, además ¿ No crees que es un poco tarde para estar haciendote esas preguntas? Alguien podria pensar mal, despues de todo yo soy una sangre sucia y tú un heredero Slytherin...No te convendría tantear ese terreno. No le vendría bien a tu imagen. - finalizó la castaña con voz lujuriosa, provocándolo, mientras se quitaba el sueter rojo que traia y se quedaba con una pegada blusa de tirantes.

Ella sabía que diciendo aquello el no iría más lejos, pero ¿qué tal si esa noche si se aventuraba y seguía? Despues de todo muchas noches atrás durante su tiempo compartiendo juntos sala, ese tipo de pláticas y mirada ya se habian dado pero siempre terminaban cuando ella le recordaba su descendencia, y si en el pasado había funcionado ¿Por qué no ahora?

Cuando el intuitivo rubio supo por dónde iba la bala de Granger, no dudó más en contestar y con aparente calma siseó: " Eso no te va a funcionar, Granger. Tú no dices cuando termino de jugar contigo, yo lo digo." Y sin más se paró del cómodo sillón verde hacia dónde yacía la leona, y se le plantó en frente y cuando vio la mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa de Hemrione su ego no resistió más y exatasiado por el calor de aquella temporada de verano, la imagen tentadora de ella en un short de algodón y la blusa y simplemente por el hecho de ser el ideal de lujuriosidad por excelencia, le pegó el rostro caliente al de ella, y sin quitarle la mirada gris, se atrevió a ponerle la mano en su rodilla y sin invitación de ella, la deslizó más adento deteniendose un rato en su muslo para formar circulos, trazados imaginariamente por su llema, y finalizar en sus caderas. Cuando Hermione sintió el exquisito roce sensual de sus dedos en su piel morena y la respiracion agitada de él sobre sus labios, la llama interna explotó en un incendio, y perdiendo total control de sus actos se dejó arrastrar por sus emociones, cosa que rara vez hacía, y sin que el rubio lo previniera, ella abrió sus piernas y jaló más su cuerpo blanco al de ella, dejandose ambos caer sobre el sillón rojo de la sala. Ambos jadeaban, apenas controlaban la impetuosidad de su naturaleza animalesca de ser el amo, de llevar el control. Ninguno decía nada, solo se entregaban a la pasión y lujuria de su juventud y belleza; sin embargo ambos sabían que no era amor, era deseo de lo prohibido, de lo inalcanzable, de lo perfecto, era una expresión de autoridad, de batalla, de atrevimiento a hacer algo osado, impensable, mal visto, mortal. Y era ello, la mortalidad del acto, lo que los hacía desquiciarse más, querian comerse vivos, se mordían el cuerpo, se besaban, se estrujian con voracidad, los minutos parecían nulos y las horas restantes de la noche inalcanzables para satisfacer sus deseos. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó el top blanco dejando sus pechos desnudos y Draco que no pudo disfrazar su creciente ansiedad de poseerla, se quitó con agilidad su pijama baja y mientras lo hacía Hermione pareció arrancarse de un tirón el short negro, quedando expuesta en su totalidad frente a su eterno enemigo Draco Malfoy. Cuando éste la vió en el esplendor de su desnudez la expresión "anonadado" quedó corta, los pocos cabales que a él le quedaban se extingueron en el fuego exhalado por ella dejando en cenizas toda razón o instinto de supervivencia. Regresaron a sus origenes de necesidad, y él sólo quería una cosa, y eso era satisfacer su hambre de tenerlaa, quería poseerla encima, debajo, sentirla abrazandolo con toda su fiereza, rasguñandole la espalda mientras él la domaba como lo había hecho minutos antes. No perdió más tiempo y se desnudó quedando por igual, y la atrajó a su miembro erecto invadiendola de un golpe seco, empujando el delicado cuerpo de ella contra el sillón, y recibiendo como respuesta un gemido lleno de placer y ansia de más, y sin demora la embistió una y otra vez, sin parar, con rudeza, y sin queja alguna ella le siguió el ritmo pues querían lastimarse, provocarse el dolor que ambos guardaban en el fondo, se trataban con salvajismo, se enterraban uno en el otro con desesperación, de cierta manera ambos querían marcar su paso en el cuerpo del otro y hacerlo inolvidable.

El gemido ahogado de exitación y dolor de Hermione era la única música que acompañaba el ambiente, el calor y sudor de ambos cuerpos: el escenario, la entrada de la luz de luna de madrugada la única testigo. Y aún así, cuando ya había acabado , cuando ya empezaba a amanecer, cuando el cuerpo no daba a más movimiento, la pasión no desapareció, permaneció callada, como si no existiera durante esos minutos en que se terminaban de besar y acariciar, en esos instantes incómodos de silencio cuando ambos se vestían con velocidad, y se marchaban con un simple: Buenas Noches.

Y a la mañana siguiente, habiendo dormido escasas 2 horas, a ninguno de los dos premios anuales les quedó rastro de la noche anterior, al menos no en el rostro, pero el cuerpo no se había olvidado del aroma extraño y desafiante que se habían dejado mutuamente. Y cuando caía la noche, se entregaban a la lujuria en una forma de escape a sus vidas robotizadas, pero al caer la luna, todo volvía a ser como siempre fue. Hasta que no hubo más lunas, ni más noches, ni más Draco, ni más Hermione, el registro de si alguna vez sucedió o no, únicamente sobrevivió en la memoria de ella y él, en secreto, mientras en distancia, sin ya poder tocarse, ambos anhelaban escuchar una vez más los susurros, apreciar el ajeno olor, revivir el perfecto sabor, sentir el nombre en los labios y calor en el cuerpo, de la otra persona.

* * *

Uy!, Gracias por haber leido mi historia. Fue escrita con algo de prisa pero traté que fuera mejor que mis publicaciones anteriores ya que quiero ir mejorando. Cambié un poco de temática a algo un poco mas subido de tono pero tratando de no caer en lo obsceno. Espero dejen un Review con sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, siempre ke sean para mejorar. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Atte: Kris Hart. 

Posdata: Agradezo a todos los lectores que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un rr en mis antiguas historias, me motivan a continuar. Gracias, y espero éste tambien les guste. 


End file.
